


a little fun

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, M/M, grinding this out for all my reikei fans, i stopped caring at the end please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: “What on earth are we watching?” Keito squinted at the television screen, leaning forward as far as he could from his spot trapped beneath both Sakuma brothers.“'Vampire Shogun'.” Rei answered, clearly more invested in watching than he was in explaining, “Now, shhhh! I like this one.”
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	a little fun

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii reikei nation

“What on earth are we watching?” Keito squinted at the television screen, leaning forward as far as he could from his spot trapped beneath both Sakuma brothers. 

It was a warm day outside, sunny behind the thick and ornate curtains dressing every window in their house; it stayed cool inside, at least. He wasn’t keeping very cool with Ritsu tucked into his side and Rei lain across his lap, both radiating heat like skinny little furnaces. That was alright, though, the comfort aspect was well worth the sweat wicking the sleeves of his tee shirt. Between himself and the walls, Keito jumped at the opportunity to nap away time he could have been forced to spend working in the blistering heat.

“'Vampire Shogun'.” Rei answered, clearly more invested in watching than he was in explaining, “Now, shhhh! I like this one.” 

Ritsu, having settled in for an afternoon nap as soon as Keito gave him something to snuggle up to, stirred at the chatter. His sleepy mumbles were almost completely drowned out by the television, but Keito heard and answered them with a pat on the head. It was a little bit adorable how quickly he went back to sleep, face pressed into the inside of Keito’s arm. Rei could never ever know, but hanging out with Ritsu was like having a little brother of his own, and it seemed that Ritsu liked the attention, too.

As soon as the first round of commercials hit, Rei turned onto his back, eyes cast up to stare at Keito, “Do you like it?”

Keito _loved_ it. “It’s okay.” He shrugged his shoulders and was immediately punished by Ritsu’s boney elbow digging into his side. Perhaps he was a wonderful fake older brother and a terrible pillow.

As soon as the commercials were over, Rei’s attention went and stayed back on the screen, his body turned back to his side so he wouldn’t miss a second. Keito wasn’t much better, eyes dry from lack of blinking and sore from staring so hard at the screen in the darkness of the sitting room. 'Vampire Shogun' was worth the eyestrain, groundbreaking and funny with the smallest hint of thrill to every episode. Keito was only human, it wasn’t his fault they spent the entire afternoon watching rerun upon rerun. It also wasn’t his fault when they both dozed off, adolescent brains overloaded with fantasy violence and humor just out of their age range. 

Afternoon bled into evening, bringing the oldest members of the Sakuma clan to the common areas and rousing the sleeping children on their couch. As the timeless stretch of the summer day came to an end, so did their (big kid) playdate. Keito would have to scurry home and set the table before long, much to his lazy disdain. For now, though, he pet at Rei’s hair in hopes of waking him up as well, careful not to move his arm in a way that would annoy Ritsu. 

The air conditioning fluttered the curtains, and Keito caught a snapshot of the setting sun through bleary eyes. In the kitchen, someone fussed with the stove, and footsteps crossed the floor above them. Rei yawned into his hand, sitting up with the worst case of bedhead the world had ever seen; Ritsu had been awake for a few minutes, staring blankly at the flickering television screen instead of sitting up on his own. Keito hummed the intro of 'Vampire Shogun', rubbing the sleep from his own eyes. They’d have to do this again, just once wasn’t nearly enough for him.

\---

“Is this...?” Keito tried to keep up with Rei’s quick steps, trying to remember what the music was from at the same time. In his defense, dance practice wasn’t often so hands on. Not at first, at least.

“'Vampire Shogun'?” Rei’s hair was already falling from its hair tie, flaring behind him when they spun, “Sure is!”

The beat picked up and so did their steps, Keito guided by Rei’s hand in the curve of his back. Whoever had come up with this dance (Keito had a sneaking suspicion it was a creation of Rei’d from when he was lonely overseas), had done a lot to make it follow every ebb and flow of the song. Without a doubt, it was a Rei Sakuma original. Every step, every twirl, every bounce was dripping with his influence. It touched Keito’s heart in a way that was far too sentimental to worry about.

“If you could come up with something as elaborate as this, clearly you have way too much time on your hands.” Speaking was the only thing stopping Keito from breaking out in joyous laughter, and so he found as many words as he could, “If you put even half of this effort into-”

“Shuddup!” Rei was laughing, high and happy with a smile so wide it made his dimples cave like black holes on his cheeks, “Lemme have some fun, will ya?”

The song looped back around to a familiar tune, and Rei twirled Keito in circles, holding him upright when he got dizzy. From there, they simply swayed, breaking out of the fast paced choreography Rei had clearly intended they practice. He didn’t seem to mind much, though, smile softening to a horribly fond thing. Expressions like that were a rare delicacy when it came to Rei, so Keito committed that smile to memory, even though he’d seen it countless times before. 

Rei spun him one last time, pulling him in close at the end and touching their noses together with the carefulness of someone handling a butterfly. Regrettably, Keito moved back first, reclasping their hands in an attempt to quit goofing off and find the choreography again. Never mind that they were already goofing off by practicing something other than the agreed upon Deadmanz choreography.

Before too much longer, the song came to an abrupt end, and, unfortunately, it didn’t restart once it was over. That left them to slump against the wall, catching their breath together and sharing warmth neither of them needed. It was intimate, somehow, more intimate than their shared space when dancing, more intimate than the kiss they’d almost shared in the heat of the moment.

“Did you have fun?” Keito asked, reflecting back on the time he spent vegetating on the Sakuma family’s couch as a child.

“Mhmm,” Rei nuzzled into his neck, eyes fluttering closed and mouth curving back into that same fond smile, “Dancing with you’s the best, I never get bored of it.”

“Well that’s.” Keito pretended not to be flushed to his ears, patting Rei’s back, “That’s a relief. I can’t have you getting bored of me-my dancing, can I?”

“Mmmm,” Rei didn’t grace him with much of an answer, arms curling around his waist like an affectionate vise. His lips were soft and wet when they kissed the place where Keito’s pulse raced under his skin.


End file.
